The present invention relates to a leisure chair and, more particularly, to a leisure chair including a telescopic legrest and providing enhanced stability in the lying position and use convenience.
A type of chair includes a seat and a backrest having an adjustable rearward inclination angle relative to the seat. Furthermore, a telescopic legrest is mounted to a front end of the seat. When in a sitting position, the rearward inclination angle is small, and the legrest is in a storage position, such that the feet of the user can rest on the ground. The rearward inclination angle can be adjusted to be larger, and the legrest is in an extended position and at a level above the ground, such that the user can lie his or her back on the backrest with his or her legs resting on the legrest, providing a more comfortable lying effect.
The above chair includes a base below or on two sides of the seat. When in the sitting position, the center of gravity of the chair corresponds to the center of gravity of the base. When moved to the lying position, the overall center gravity of the user and the chair greatly shifts rearwards while the center of gravity of the back of the user moves rearwards and the legrest moves forwards to the extended position for supporting the legs of the user. Thus, the chair is apt to tip over. The situation is more dangerous if the area of the base on the ground is small.
Furthermore, adjustment of the rearward inclination angle of the backrest and the telescopic movement of the legrest are controlled by two separate control rods or buttons, leading to an increase in the costs of the components and inconvenient operation.